Shattered Destinies
by CloudDancer
Summary: The Outers are forced to join forces with Yuusuke and the others. At first they can’t stand eachother. Slowly that changes. Will they be able to look past there differences and fallowthere hearts? And whos Cherry and why does she want Hotaru?


Shattered Destinies  
  
Summary:   
  
The Outers are forced to join forces with Yuusuke and the others. At first they can't stand eachother. Slowly that changes. Will they be able to look past there differences and fallow there hearts? And whos Cherry and why does he want Hota?  
  
*Gateway to Forever comes on.* (its the stories theme song. I don't own it)  
  
*pink sakeri leaves start to fall in front of the black background. The scene changes to show the Outers standing in a line wearing there new sailor outfits. Hotaru and Amara jump left while Michelle and Trista jump right as a blast heads there way from a tall women with black hair and black eyes. The scene changes again to show Yuusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, and Hiei in fighting stances and a man with wild cherry red hair and blood red eyes standing infront of them laughing. A crystal ball is in his hands. That scene changes to show Boton and a fully grown Koenma compining somepower and blasting it at an invisible force. The next scene is of the Inners, Darian, and Serena in a circle with there colors around there bodys and there hair blowing around them. The last scene is of all 4 couples facing each other. The girls facing there partner. The scene disappears to show a black background with pink sakeri leaves falling.*  
  
*The song ends*  
  
(I like to do things like what you just read. In future chapters I am thinking of putting in funny useless lil fake cammercials. But Im not sure. What do you think?)  
  
Episode/Chapter 1: The Meeting  
  
~*~  
  
The Outers walked down the long hallway wearing there new sailor outfits. Hotaru in her dark purple belley shirt and black jeans leading the way. Michelle and Trista wearing the same ony the shirts where Aqua and Crimson.They where standing side by side in the middle. Amara was in back wearing a yellow belley shirt and black pants.. They where to meet with KoEnma and Botan. About what they did not know. All they knew was that it was urgent.  
  
Hotaru stopped in the door way. In the room with KoEnma and Botan where four men....or rather boys. Trista stood to her right while Michelle and Amara where to her left. Amara cleared her throat impatiently.  
  
"O, welcome girls come in" Botan greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Botan....KoEnma. Its a pleasure to see you two again" Trista said and curtsied as did Michelle. Amara and Hotaru just nodded there heads. Not wanting to bow to anyone but there princess.  
  
KoEnma smiled and nodded. "Girls these are our Spirit Detectives. Yuusuke, Kazuma, Hiei and Kurama. Boys these girls are apart of our special force. They are Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista." he said pointing to each in return.  
  
"What do they have to do with us?" Amara asked bluntly  
  
Botan smiled kindly. "You will be going with them on one of there missions. It will be good for all of you." she answered  
  
"And if we decline this mission" Hotaru asked boldly.  
  
"You do not have a say in if you accept or decline Hotaru. It is mandatory" KoEnma replied  
  
Amara gave a low growl and exchanged annoyed looks with Hotaru.  
  
Trista fought hard to hold back her annoyance "Sir, we are not puppets to be toyed with. We have a much more important mission to take care of." she stated.  
  
"If you are talking about protected Serena then you don't have to worry about. The Inners and Darian have that under control." KoEnma argued.  
  
Hotaru narrowed her dark purple colored eyes but gave a sigh. "As long as Sere is under protection I have no reason to decline." she growled softly. Not even trying to hide her building annoyance.  
  
"I knew you would agree to this Hota!" Botan chirped.  
  
Hotarus gaze softened. She couldn't stay mad. Not when Botan was around. Plus...Botan was one of her fallowers. She had a title to keep after all. She was the Scout of Death, Destruction, and Rebirth. It was her job to put up a good front. She gave a small smile then turned her gaze to the other three fighters.  
  
"I guess I will....its not like we have a choice anyway" Michelle grumbled.  
  
"You owe us KoEnma." Trista stated reluctantly.  
  
"Fine" Amara growled.  
  
"Hey wait a sec! Who ever said we wanted to be a part of this" Yuusuke yelled  
  
"You don't have anymore of a say in this then we do" Trista muttered.  
  
"They might not but Kurama and I are demons no one controls us!" Hiei shouted.  
  
Hotaru glared at him "I would watch how you talk to KoEnma. We not only protect Sere but we also protect him at times. I may not be a full demon but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass" she retorted.  
  
"You have demon blood in you?" Kazuma asked in awe.  
  
Amara nodded "All four of us do"   
  
Hiei looked at them sceptically. "I doudt it" he grumbled  
  
"Hiei! Quiet and don't be so disrespectful. You are talking to royalty!" Botan said in there defence.  
  
Hotaru glared lightly at Botan.  
  
"So you four are royalty...." Yuusuke asked and circled Hotaru. "I guess that makes since. It deffently explains why you are so weak"  
  
Hotarus eyes shined angrily "You jerk!" she growled a leaped towards him her right fist back ready to punch him. When it was he grabbed both her wrists she struggled to break free. "Let me go!" she attempted to kick him but he blocked it with his own leg.   
  
"Heh...this ones got spunk" he laughed  
  
"Oh! You jackass!" she screamed angrily.  
  
Botan and the others sweatdropped.  
  
"Well try this on for size." Amara growled and pivated her body for around kick. Kazuma caught her leg "What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
"Now now. Two against one isn't very fair." he stated calmly with a smirk.  
  
"Let go of my leg right now!" she yelled and punched him hard in the jaw. But she was sent to the ground with the Kazuma.  
  
The others sweatdrops grew.  
  
"If you all could just settle down for a few seconds I will explain whats happening." KoEnma yelled.  
  
The four argueing people stopped what they where doing to look at him  
  
"Now that I have your attention I will tell you who our knew enemy is. Her name is Cherry" KoEnma stated while flipping threw some folders.  
  
"Cherry?" Yuusuke and Amara asked at the same time. .  
  
Hotaru snickered at the name "What kind of name is that?" she muttered  
  
"We don't have much information on her yet but we will notify you once we have any useful info. Until then you will be working together in pairs. Yuusuke and Hotaru since you are both leaders of the two groups you will have to work together. Kazuma and Amara, Hiei and Michelle, and the last pair is Kurama and Trista  
  
"Are we dismissed to go get ready for the trip?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes you girls may leave but bring the boys with you" KoEnma answered  
  
"Why?" Hotaru growled  
  
"So you all can get to know each other. It will be easier for the mission" Botan replied.  
  
~*~ With Kurama and Trista  
  
"Miss. Trista I can not help but feel tention and anger radiating from you." Kurama stated lightly.   
  
Trista gave him a side ways glance "Im guessing you are wondering why. Well thats easy. Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and I have always worked together and with no one else. We even often decline the Inners help. We prefer to work together and with out anyone else. This is throwing off the balance of our partnership with each other. And I don't like being told what I will and will not do" she answered.  
  
Kurama smiled lightly "We really aren't that bad once you get to know us. I agree with Botan that this will be the benefit of both teams." he said in his soft voice.  
  
"I don't. It will only make confusion and anger between people" Trista argued.  
  
Kurama just shrugged and continued to fallow her to her room.  
  
~*~ Yuusuke and Hotaru  
  
Hotaru swung her bedroom door opened and slammed it after her. Right in Yuusukes face.  
  
Yuusuke glared at the door before yanking it open. "Whats the big idea?!" he growled   
  
"Don't be such a baby and get over it." she growled back.  
  
"Hey, can't you be nice for just a few seconds?" he yelled "You don't even know me and you are being a complete bitch to me!"  
  
Hotaru looked at him in shock before a light blush formed on her cheeks "Sorry, its just that Im really mad and you are the only one around so Im taking it out on you" she said softly. She walked quickly to her closet and pulled out a suitcase. She started to put cloths of many colors into it.  
  
Yuusuke watched her until something caught his eye. It was a picture of Hotaru wearing blue jeans with a hole in the knee spot. Her shirt was black but its sleeves where torn off. Standing behind her and to her left and right where three men. The one behind her was tall with long reddish-brown hair. The one to her right was shorter then the other with long black hair and blue eyes. The one to her left was the shortest with long white hair and green eyes. They where all smiling and the one with black hair had his arm around Hotarus waist. "Who are these guys?" he asked picking up the picture.  
  
Hotaru looked up at him and smiled lightly. She stood up and walked over to him. She pointed to each of the men. "Thats Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya they where all really good friends of mine. For about a year Seiya and I dated." she answered.  
  
"So why did you two break up? You seemed so happy in this picture." he asked  
  
"Seiya had asked me to marry him. I was only 16 and I was confused on what I wanted. I loved him but I wasn't ready for marriage. I told him no and slowly over the next month he called less and less. We hardly ever saw each other anymore until one day he called me and told me it was over. He had left the next day to America." she replied sadly  
  
Yuusuke looked at her. "Well that sucks...." he whispered "So how old are you know?"  
  
"Im 18, the youngest out of our group. The other three are 20, the Inners are 19 and Darian is 24."  
  
"Thats the second time Ive heard of the Inners and this Darian guy" Yuusuke grumbled. "Who are they?"  
  
"The Inners are the other part of the special force. There is Mina the leader, Amy the genious, Raye who can sence evil, and Lita who is the strongest out of them. Serena is a long forgotten princess who we all protect and Darian is her fiancee. Both are members of the special force" she stated "But anyway. Yuusuke, the girls and I have a formal party to go to in a few days. Which one should I wear to it?" she asked trying to get to a safe conversation that didn't have any connections with Seiya.   
  
She lifted up three different dresses. One was a sleeveless dark purple dress that was tight from the stomach area up and then poofy from the waist down. The second one was black with a low v-neck and speggeti straps.It would only reach just abover her knees. The last was a one sleeve white dress with pale blue glitter on it from the waist up.  
  
Yuusuke looked at the three. He had to fight back the bad images that where forming in his head of Hotaru wearing that black dress. "Um....the purple one" he answered a light blush on his cheeks. He turned around so she wouldn't see it.  
  
~*~ Hiei and Michelle  
  
There was so much tension in the room Michelle could hardly stand. She was doing what she was told to do. Packing her bags for the miserable trip with the that jerk. She slammed her suitcase shut and turned to glare at him. "Can't you speak" she growled  
  
"I only speak when I want to" he answered  
  
"You are impossible!" she screamed.  
  
Hiei meerily smirked  
  
~*~  
  
Kazuma watched Amara with interest. He was sitting on the chair that went to her oak wood desk watching her pack her suit case. Just staring at her.  
  
Amara finally whipped around to glare at him. "What?! What do you want? Why do you keep staring at me?!" she yelled  
  
Kazuma smiled and blushed slightly. "I just can't get over your goddess like beauty. I was hoping you would go out with me and someday marry me and bear my children" he answered. As he said it he took her hand in his two and looked deeply into her eyes. As he started to lean forward Amara punched him....hard.  
  
"You stupid jerk! What are you trying to do? Seduce me? Men can be such pigs!" she growled before shoving him out of her way and out of the room.  
  
Kazuma watched her leave with a slight smirk "She likes me" he said to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
*Gateway to Forever comes on.* (its the stories theme song. I don't own it)  
  
*pink sakeri leaves start to fall in front of the black background. The scene changes and you see Hotaru and Yuusuke walking threw a garden by a large pond. Yuusuke has his arm around her waist. Botan and Koenma are seen in the bushes near by watching them. The scene changes again to show Trista and Kurama standing in the middle of a clearing back to back with there hands intwined together. Both of them are smiling and looking at the sky. The scene changes yet again to show Michelle sitting on the edge of a cliff the wind whipping her hair into her face. Hiei is kneeling behind her with a hands on her shoulders. The scene changes again to show Amara sitting on a tree branch laughing Kazumas cat laying in her arms. Kazuma is leaning up against the tree and looking up at her with a smile. The last scene is of all 8 people facing each other. The girls facing there partner. The scene disappears to show a black ground with pink sakeri leaves falling.*  
  
*The song ends* 


End file.
